Harbor in the Tempest
by bmango
Summary: Jasper has more than platonic feelings for his best friend Edward, but their timing has always been off. When Edward's current boyfriend exits stage left, the also single Jasper attempts to help without admitting his feelings. J/E slash. AH Rated M.


**A/N:** So, when **SorceressCirce** and **silvertwi** gave me their **Fandom Gives Back** Eclipse prompt, I immediately thought of the story I posted earlier this week (The One Time that Emmett was Right). But then, my brain kept spinning, as it is wont to do, and it came up with this story, which I affectionately called FGB take 2. This is much different although there is still camping, well and Jasper and Edward. Hope you enjoy!

Big thanks and smooches to **theladyingrey42** for always putting up with my brain spins.

And as always, SM owns everything Twilight.

* * *

**JPOV**

My fist is getting numb as I continue pounding on the door while repeatedly calling him on his cell phone. I can hear my fucking ringtone in his apartment so I know he's home. He's just avoiding me, his best friend.

Damn it! I _knew_ something was wrong! Why the fuck didn't I get here sooner?

"Come on, Edward. Open up," I plead, thumping my head against the door in frustration. Seriously, I am not above begging at this point.

He hadn't been in class since Wednesday, which gave me pause at the time but is not entirely out of the realm of possibility for him. Sometimes he gets lost in his music or his writing and doesn't surface for a few days. And we both know, when that muse is talking to you, you just sit there and listen and _create_.

But then I got a frantic call from Emmett early this morning. Edward hadn't arrived yet for his shift at the bookstore and he wasn't taking anyone's calls. At that moment, even though I was still groggily trying to keep my eyes open, I knew it was more than that he just lost track of time. He loved that job and never missed a day of work there.

Honestly, I had been planning this visit already, especially after last night. Perhaps not this early in the morning, but I knew when I saw James - the fucktard that was Edward's latest boyfriend - at the club last night that I would be making this trip. And I'm emphasizing _'was'_ as James definitely saw me at the club and didn't stop grinding on that twink. If it isn't 'was' then I will officially be out for his blood.

Although, I'm guessing by the way that Edward is hiding that it's over between them. Thank fuck.

Unfortunately, Edward hooked up with James just about when Peter and I started falling apart, and I was too caught up in my own mess to pay attention as I should have. Apparently, Edward didn't bring him up to keep me from worrying while I had my own shit to deal with. The few times I met James he didn't stop glaring at me even when we were with a large group at a club. Eventually, Edward just stopped coming out with us. As much as I'm hoping Edward's not hurting because of him, I will be ecstatic if James is finally out of the way.

But right now I'm worried because I know Edward and I know why he's not answering his door. Every time he meets someone, he puts his whole self into the relationship, gives everything to these undeserving assholes. Which means, at this moment, he's wallowing on his couch wondering where he went wrong and why he can't find the right one. He's probably also only in his underwear.

And drunk.

I sigh and try calling again as I lean my head against the door. "Please, Edward. Just open the door."

I hear the unmistakable creak of a door opening, but the one in front of me is still an impenetrable obstacle. I turn toward the sound and find an older woman, in her seventies at least, wrapped in a fuchsia terrycloth robe and holding out her hand to me. I tilt my head in confusion and she gives me a warm smile.

"He's been in there listening to too loud, too depressing music for too many days." She flips open her hand, revealing a key. "He gave me this to water his plants when he's gone. But I think, this time, you need it."

I smile and wink at her, knowing a gift horse when I see one, before plucking the key from her palm. "Thank you so much, ma'am. He won't be thanking you for this any time soon, but he might later."

"I know, my dear," she replies, returning my smile. "Just take good care of him," she adds sternly before closing her door.

I salute, whispering a "yes, ma'am" under my breath, and then turn back to Edward's apartment. I open the lock with the key and slip it in my pocket before opening the door as quietly as possible.

Inside his apartment it's completely dark. The lights are off and the curtains are drawn. The only noise is from the television, and I make my way cautiously toward the sound, stumbling over pizza boxes on my way.

I find him there, sprawled on the couch in his boxers, the lights from the television flickering across his face. Just as I predicted. The thing that I hadn't counted on is his vacant stare, his lifeless expression. Around him are more take-out containers and empty beer cans. A half bottle of whiskey is sitting between his legs and he has one hand wrapped around the neck. I continue to watch as he slowly lifts it to his lips and pours another swallow down his throat, never even acknowledging my presence.

Fuck.

What did that bastard do to him?

"Edward?" I start and then flinch when he turns his blank eyes to me. All the feeling has bled out of them and there's nothing left but a dull, lifeless green.

"Edward, you're scaring the piss out of me. What the fuck happened? Did James do something?" I ask in a soft, calm voice, slowly edging nearer and wondering how I'm going to pull him out of this. This is worse than after Allistair or Tyler or Erik or any of them. And I didn't think he actually liked James that much.

I kneel in front of him settling onto my heels, and his eyes follow me, a small flicker of light in the darkness.

He whimpers and curls in on himself, hugging his knees to his chest. As he's moving, I deftly remove the whiskey bottle before the alcohol ends up on him or the floor and set it on the coffee table. I rise and sit on the couch, pulling him into my lap and just holding him as close as possible, his warm weight pressing into my chest. And although recently I have had some small fantasies of doing just this with Edward, I definitely didn't want it to be under these circumstances.

Eventually he falls into a half-slumber and I take a good look at him. His face is pale with dark circles under his eyes, but even with the stress he's still beautiful. I absently reach forward and then clench my hand into a fist, actively resisting brushing the hair from his face. His perfectly grabbable, soft hair that has become a slight obsession of mine over the last few weeks. A safe obsession while he was dating James.

A potentially dangerous one now that he's newly single.

While he sleeps in my arms, I try to think of what I can do for him. I look around, the room that is cloaked in dark and loneliness and I know one thing for sure: I need to get him the fuck out of here.

But where?

For a few hours, my mind drifts, trying to come up with a plan. I'm just resolving to call Emmett and enlist his help when Edward startles awake, a scream bursting from his lips. I hold him close and calm him as best as I can, his breath coming in short pants and sobs wracking his slight frame. I continue to hold him, rubbing his back, letting him take any comfort he can from me. After many minutes, he eventually turns and looks up at me, his eyes widening as he takes in his surroundings.

"Wh-when did you get here, Jasper?" he questions, scrambling off my lap to the cushion next to me.

The pins and needles in my legs as the blood returns make me bend over in pain, rubbing furiously at my thighs and calves. "Oh, a little while."

"Um, I'm not... I can't...," he trails off, looking sheepishly around his apartment.

"It's okay, Edward. Just go shower. I'll start some coffee and we can talk when you're out and dressed."

He tilts his head in confusion before looking down at his lack of clothing, blushing deeply and shuffling to the back. I assume he's following my instructions, but I decide to go check on him if I don't hear anything soon.

And now for my plan. I find my phone just as the shower starts, and I breathe a small sigh of relief as I dial Emmett and his partner, Seth, and tell them about the state Edward's in. We need to get him out of town, and I think a couple days away from civilization will do him some good. Emmett has tents and a huge SUV, so I tell him to pack his camping shit, stop by my house for mine and then pick us up. Emmett suggests that we head north to Silver Lake, and I readily agree. I tell them to hurry, though; I can't give much time for Edward to think of excuses not to go.

I start the coffee and pick up in the kitchen a little, although it's surprisingly clean. Then I head back into the living room, opening the blinds and sighing at the mess in there. I've just finished throwing the last of the Chinese take-out boxes in the bin when I finally hear the shower turn off. Taking a couple deep breaths, I prepare myself for his reaction to my plan. I know he will not agree to this. He likes to wallow. And, really, I'm all for a little pity party, but this is extreme even for him.

He needs help. He has repeatedly bent over backwards for the three of us so often in the past, and he'll just have to let us be here for him. More like he's walked through fire with me, and I definitely owe him. When Peter and I broke up after three years together, it was Edward who put me together again. He basically forced me out of my apartment, forced me to talk to him about everything and eventually forced me into dating again. He took me out to clubs even with James glaring at me the whole time, making sure I had a good time.

Edward walks timidly into the room, hair still dripping as he continues to towel it dry. He's barefoot and shirtless, dressed in jeans that are hanging dangerously low on his hips, and I have to bite the inside of my cheek from reacting to how amazing he looks. Does he even realize how fucking sexy he is without trying?

He looks up at me then, and the pain in his eyes instantly brings me back to the moment. My boy needs me to be here for him, not to have me salivating over his hip bones. I turn and pour him a cup of the still-steaming coffee, and he thanks me before settling into a bar stool at the kitchen counter, cupping his hands around the mug.

"So," I start awkwardly, rolling on the balls of my feet and trying to come up with the argument that will convince him to come camping.

He eyes me sideways and sighs softly, before bending over his cup once again.

"What is it, Jasper? Just spit it out," he says in a tired voice, his shoulders sagging.

I gesture to my phone sitting on the counter and shrug my shoulders a little. "Well, I just talked to Emmett and Seth-"

"Great, the gay squad is on alert to help me now? Can my life be any more pathetic?" he huffs, getting up and walking to the couch and flopping onto it, slouching into the cushions. The fact that he's being almost sarcastic makes me want to do a little dance. The delivery, however, is completely flat and wrong.

He needs this, and it's my job to get him there.

"No, Edward. You aren't pathetic at all. You just need a little time away. And a little help from your friends."

He rolls his eyes as I quote the Beatles, but I see the twinge of a smile on his lips. It quickly fades to nothingness, and he looks away from me. I walk over and sit next to him, taking his hand in mine and trying to get his attention as he determinedly avoids eye contact.

"Listen, I understand, really I do. You know I've been in this same spot before, wanting to just ignore the world and sit in my own pile of misery. But, after a little while, you need to get back out there, even if someone has to drag you. Last time, I believe it was you dragging me. Now I'm just returning the favor."

He snorts, and squeezes my hand slightly, finally showing some signs of life. I just need to keep distracting him until reinforcements arrive. "Well, you need to pack," I say as I stand and drag him to his feet. "Where's your duffel? Just grab some comfortable clothes. Oh, and you might want your hiking boots."

He stares at me curiously for a second before nodding toward the front closet and turning toward his bedroom. I quickly locate the green bag and follow him to his room, walking in to find him bent over digging into the back of his closet. I manage to contain my comment at his ass stretching his jeans, but I take a shaky breath which causes him to turn quickly, boots in his hands.

I need to fucking get a grip. I've never been blind to Edward's body, but I need to push aside my recent more-than-friends feelings and just be here for him.

"Found my boots," he says while holding them up, a slight frown marring his face.

"Great," I respond as he throws some clothes at me, which I shove into his bag with his boots. "Um, that should be all you need except your bathroom shit. Emmett and Seth are bringing all the other gear."

He nods and shuffles around his room, disappearing into the bathroom for a moment before returning and dumping some bottles and things into the bag. He quickly pulls on a black t-shirt and a hoodie, and takes a long look around his room before zipping up the bag and nodding at me. I take his hand again and pull him behind me back to the living room, although his resistance appears to be waning.

I settle him on the couch, watching him curl in on himself again, while my heart breaks a little more. After asking him if I can look for food in the kitchen, he whimpers slightly, which I take for a yes. There's another knock on the door while I'm digging through the pantry, and a fairly somber Emmett enters the hall. I am beyond happy to see Emmett, because, although Edward hasn't been resistant so far, I've also noticed that he hasn't actually agreed to leave either.

"How's he holding up?" he whispers once he's in the door.

"Worst I've seen," I admit, leading him into the living room where Edward has resumed his original position, slouching against the back of the couch with his head tipped back and eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. "He's been going along with what I've been telling him to do, but he hasn't agreed to go. I honestly don't know how we're going to get him out of here."

A large sigh is Emmett's only reaction before he joins our friend, sinking into the cushion beside him.

"Ready?" Emmett asks, nudging Edward slightly with his elbow.

I watch as Edward shrugs and Emmett put his large arm around Edward's shoulders, giving him a squeeze. "Good enough for me," Emmett says, and then suddenly everything's in motion. Emmett bodily picks Edward off the couch before basically throwing him over a shoulder and heading for the door.

"Hey! I can walk, you know. You don't have to fucking carry me," Edward complains, but there's no fight in his voice. Emmett holds him tighter even though Edward is slumped across his back.

"I'm not taking any chances," Emmett replies, striding towards the door. I quickly grab Edward's bag, following closely behind them and locking Edward's door on the way out.

"Where'd you get a key?" Edward asks incredulously, straining his neck to glare at me sideways.

I ignore him completely, feeling this is not the time to get the sweet neighbor lady in trouble, and continue down the hall and into the sunlight, spotting Emmett's idling old Bronco in front of the building. Seth bounces out of the passenger side when we approach, calling a greeting and opening the back door so Emmett can toss Edward in. I follow directly behind Edward, making sure he can't escape.

Edward crawls across the bench seat to the far side of the SUV, sulking quietly, as Emmett jumps in the front and pulls out. Soon, he's merging onto the highway with Seth chatting animatedly in the front seat, Emmett bobbing his head to the music and Edward watching the pines flying by. I observe Edward cautiously for signs of anger, sadness, anything, but he hasn't moved at all except a small shift to fasten his seat belt before staring blankly out the window.

This is not good. I feel the urge to move over and wrap my arms around him again, holding his body to mine, like I have so often wanted to. I want to offer him comfort, but I feel in a little over my head. Seth turns in his seat often, taking in our moods, trying small talk to lighten the mood, but I soon wave him off, as it's obviously not working. He frowns at me and tilts his head toward Edward, asking silently if he's okay. I shake my head and shrug my shoulders. He frowns again, but then leans over and whispers in Emmett's ear making him chuckle quietly. When Seth turns back to me, he's grinning mischievously, but I decide it's probably better if I don't know.

We pass the rest of the trip in relative silence until finally, we're pulling into the campground and finding our site. We unload the supplies and Emmett leaves again in his SUV because he's 'got shit to do', whatever that means, while Seth and I set up the tents. Edward sits by the fire pit, mindlessly poking the remnant half-charred logs with a long stick. We leave him be, our previous gentle coaxing not budging him from his spot, either physically or mentally. I know we'll probably need something big to pull him out of this, and my brain is working overtime trying to think of something.

As Seth and I pound in the last of the stakes, I take a deep breath, appreciating the clean air, the warm sun beating on my back and the dirt under my nails. This is already better than Edward's dingy, dark apartment. He'll _have_ to turn around.

Shortly after we have camp mostly organized, and have failed repeatedly to get Edward to talk to us, Emmett returns with his Bronco pulling a large trailer. With two four-wheelers strapped to it.

Well, that definitely qualifies as something big.

Before Emmett even has a chance to climb out of the driver's seat, Seth is launching himself at him and wrapping his legs around the big man's waist. Emmett catches him with a short grunt and hangs on for dear life as Seth is practically vibrating in his arms.

"I'm so excited you found them!" Seth screeches. "Are you going to take me for a ride, big stud? You promised." Seth slides a finger along Emmett's jaw and he clenches it a couple times before opening his mouth.

"I told you I had connections around here, baby. And I'm definitely taking you for a ride, short-stuff. Especially if you keep that up," he answers in a shaky voice, before leaning in and kissing Seth breathless.

Edward is walking around and admiring the machines before he notices them kissing and flinches, sulking toward the fire pit again. I walk over and whack Emmett on the back of the head and shoot them a glare. They have the decency to look contrite, Seth sliding down Emmett's body to stand on his own while both glance sheepishly over toward Edward.

I stride over to where Edward's sitting and settle onto the log next to him, wrapping an arm around him and speaking softly into his ear. "How about it, Edward? Wanna take them for a spin?"

He makes a noncommittal noise and shrugs slightly. Emmett and Seth take seats opposite us, sitting slightly further apart than normal, although Seth is obviously leaning toward his partner. Well, at least they're trying.

"Come on, Edward. It'll be fun," I continue in my most convincing voice. "We'll head up the dunes, race to the lake." I even flash him my dimples, although he isn't watching.

"I dunno," he mumbles, rubbing his sweatshirt sleeve over his face. I look up at Emmett and Seth again to let them know that I _will_ be kicking their asses if he's crying again.

"Please, Edward. I'll let you drive." I try once more to entice him before I give up and just wave Emmett and Seth off to have some fun.

"No," he murmurs, and my shoulders slump.

What can I do to bring him out of this? My mind races again trying to find the next big thing.

"I don't want to drive," he continues softly, "but I can ride on the back with you, right?" He looks up at me, and I think I see a faint spark of hope.

"Sure!" I say perhaps a little too enthusiastically as I jump to my feet, grabbing Edward's hand and dragging him along. Emmett and Seth are already heading towards the vehicle, ready to go. I pull Edward with me to Emmett's Bronco and climb in behind him once again into the back seat.

Emmett and Seth chat happily in the front, talking about the new trail that just opened over the edge of the dunes that leads down to the lake. I haven't been four-wheeling in a long time, and I can't wait to rip up the trails.

Edward seems more animated and actually responds to a few of Seth's questions. I smile when I hear his voice, thinking that this is exactly what he needs.

A few minutes later, we arrive at the dunes, jumping the curb to park on the grass and avoid blocking the road. Emmett and I unload the machines, while Seth organizes the helmets and gloves. Soon we're ready, Seth climbing up behind Emmett as Edward straddles the seat behind me.

"Hold on tight!" I yell, as he wraps his arms around my chest and I zoom after Emmett to the trailhead. At the beginning, the path winds through the sparse forest of birches, but soon we climb out of the trees into the wind-swept sandy dunes, leaping over hills and dipping into the shallow valleys. My shouts join those of the others as we race and swerve and enjoy the heat of the sun on our shoulders and the sand sliding past. Emmett and Seth race ahead of us as I slow down to appreciate the view of the lake and to extend the amount of time I can have with Edward pressed to my back and his arms around my waist. I shiver slightly at the sensation of his skin against mine, my longing to feel even more of him swelling in my chest.

"This is actually fun!" he shouts in my ear.

"Yeah? I'm glad you're enjoying it!" I shout back, hoping he can hear me over the engine.

"Thanks for bringing me out here, Jasper!" he yells, squeezing me slightly.

"Of course, that's what friends are for!" I respond with a pat to his arm.

And then the unexpected happens.

The warmth behind me is instantly gone, the strong arms encircling me let go. I am alone and confused and still driving through the sand. I stand and turn quickly as I slow the four-wheeler, finding Edward getting to his feet, removing his helmet and loping down the dune toward the SUV.

_What the fuck?_

"Hey! Where are you going?" I shout at him, as I turn the machine around.

Without responding, he continues his long strides in the sand, each step taking him further from me. I race as fast as possible back down the trail, keeping the throttle as high as I can manage without losing control.

Entering the trees, I lose sight of him for a moment, but then he's there by the Bronco, bent at the waist and gasping for air. I pull the four-wheeler onto the side of the road behind the trailer and cut the engine, running over to him, angry and confused.

"What the fuck, Edward? You could've hurt yourself!"

Still bent over, he shrugs his shoulders, his apathy apparently returned.

"Why did you let go?"

"Just didn't want to be there anymore," he says softly, sinking to the ground and wrapping his arms around his legs. I recognize the pose immediately, and I'm worried this wasn't a good idea and is reminding him of something with James.

"Is this about James somehow?" I ask a little harsher than I mean to. Is Edward's ex going to ruin everything? "Man, you know, you shouldn't waste any more of your time or energy on that loser."

"Yeah, he's such a loser," he mumbles into the ground so quietly I can barely hear him. Then he looks up at me, a challenge in his eyes. "So what does that make me?" He continues to stare for a moment before the pain returns and his whole face crumples.

_What?_ "Dude, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"I can't even keep a _loser_ interested," he explains, a soft sob escaping his lips. "Nobody will ever want me. Fucking hell."

His words are like a punch to my gut, and I can't catch my breath. I sink to my knees in front of him, wondering how this beautiful man could ever think he is somehow less than those assholes he dates. His head is buried in his arms and I pull his hands, caress his riot of hair, trying anything to get him to look at me.

"Jasper, you've been my best friend since we met but, please... Please, I just need to be alone," he mumbles into his arms, shaking his head to loosen my hands.

"No, I won't leave you alone," I say as I pull harder.

"I don't need your pity or your _friend_ship right now. Why can't you just leave me be?" he screams, looking at me with wild eyes.

"This isn't pity, Edward. This is because I care about you."

He snorts and buries his head in his hands again, the fight draining out of him rapidly. "What can you do to help me? It's not like _you_ want me like that."

I can't let him think that he isn't cherished, isn't loved, that I haven't been burying my feelings for him for way too long. "But I do," I say sternly, and he lifts his head again, wide eyes searching mine as his lip quivers. I drag him to his feet, clutching his biceps as he tries to back away, a single tear tracking down his cheek. "I've wanted you for a long time now."

I pull him into me and kiss him soundly as he curls his fingers into my belt loops. I feel it, the moment he understands, the moment he accepts. He melts into me, his arms pulling me in, his hands sliding onto my ass as his chest presses to mine, his head tilting and his mouth opening for me.

I eagerly slide my tongue along his, finally tasting his sweet mouth, and it is more than I have ever dreamed. My hands create hot trails of longing on his skin as he moans into my mouth and grinds his hips into mine. A car driving by honks twice at us, and I pull back at the noise, watching Edward's pale skin turn bright red.

"Right, well," I fumble, rubbing the back of my neck with one hand, while keeping the other around his waist. "We clearly have to move this to a less public venue. What do you say we hop on that four-wheeler and get back to camp?"

His eyes follow me as I pick up our helmets and hand one to him. We climb on the four-wheeler and speed back to camp as fast as I dare with Edward clinging to my back. Our position is much the same as before, but I feel we are somehow closer, his hands clutching at the skin of my hips, his warm breath caressing the back of my neck.

We make the ride back to camp in record time, gravel flying when I hit the brakes hard in the little parking space. We both scramble off the four-wheeler and rip off our helmets before throwing them to the ground. But then we both pause and he looks away from me again, staring at his shoes. My hands are shaking with the need to touch him, but I'm suddenly unsure if I'm what he really wants or if he's just filling space.

I can't just be a patch to cover this gaping wound. Not with him.

With him, I can't be temporary.

I step toward him cautiously and he lifts his shimmering, wide eyes to mine and I know I have to take things one step at a time.

"What do you want from me, Edward?" I ask bluntly, fearing the answer and yet hoping with every beat of my heart.

"Are you running away already?" he sobs as he tugs at his hair before bending at the waist, breathing heavily. I'm by his side in a second, rubbing my hands on his back and whispering soothing words.

"No, no I'm right here," I murmur in his ear as he begins to calm. "I just want to know I have an honest chance at something with you." He straightens slightly, looking up at me with his brows drawn, his lips pursed. "I don't want to be your rebound."

He snorts softly, but quickly grabs my arm as I shift away from him, recoiling slightly at his dismissal of my concerns.

"Jasper, you would never be just a rebound for me," he whispers behind me, and I turn back. He swallows thickly as I stare him down. "You're everything to me and have been for a long time."

His hands are gripping my arm tightly, and I gently pry his fingers away, tangling them with my own before bringing him into my embrace. His breath catches when his chest contacts mine, and I lean forward until our mouths are barely brushing. "Everything," I whisper reverently, promising with my whole heart and soul, my long-repressed urges and emotions soaring.

And with that one word, he pushes into me, our mouths colliding, teeth gnashing, our tongues sliding together. My breath is stolen from me as we continue to attack each others' mouths, no space between our bodies. He pushes against me, and I stumble backward before pushing back, unwilling to give any ground. He presses again, and I growl into his mouth as I clutch him to me tighter. He steps forward, and then I realize he's trying to move us toward our tent. I eagerly step with him, keeping the constant contact between our bodies.

I crouch and unzip the tent while he's groping me from behind and mouthing my neck. We tumble together into the cloth enclosure, laughing loudly as I land with a loud grunt on my back and he lands on top of me. He hurriedly scrambles up and zips it closed again before slowly dragging his entire body against mine, crawling to me. His eyes burn with desire and a light I haven't seen in months as he presses into me, biting and devouring my lips. I moan into his mouth, and his answering groan is barely loud enough to register, more a rumbling in my chest from his. It seems, we are both aware of the thin cloth surrounding us and how well sound travels in the woods.

His lips trail a burning path from my mouth, along my jaw and down my neck, tongue and teeth licking and scraping my skin. I sigh when he sucks there, loving the shiver that races down my spine. Running my fingers along his skin, I feel it prickle with goose bumps while his teeth latch onto my shoulder. I growl and flip us over, needing to control the pace for a little while. With how fast and hard we are going, it'll be over in seconds, and I need this to last, need to savor our first time.

"What are you doing?" he gasps as I pull myself from his mouth.

"Need... slower," I murmur before lowering myself onto him, our legs intertwined and my hips aligned with his.

As soon as I settle on top of him, I kiss his lips slowly as he tangles his fingers in my hair, tugging slightly. We are both still panting, but I can feel the energy between us leveling off, not declining in the least, but not racing to the end. I rest on one arm while I smooth my fingers over his face, his neck, his chest, following my fingers with my mouth, placing soft, wet kisses everywhere I can reach. His hands never cease to tease and pull on my skin, and, when I am close enough, his mouth eagerly tastes me.

I slide down his body, mouthing and taunting as I go, pinching his nipples, licking his ribs, nuzzling his hips. I lean back on my heels as I tuck my fingers into the top of his shorts and I raise an eyebrow at him. Instantly, he lifts his hips and growls; a fervent "yes, please," leaving his lips. I pull his shorts and boxers down slowly, ignoring his hard cock as it slaps against his stomach, and instead focus on kissing his ankles, his calves, his knees. I sweep my hands and lips against his skin reverently, trying to prove that all of him is beautiful and deserving of worship.

"You taste so good," I growl as I lick and suck my way up his thighs.

He moans, writhing beneath me, his hips rolling before I even make contact with his firm length. I steady him with my hands, my fingers digging into his flesh as I lick the junction with his thigh. His prick leaks clear fluid onto his stomach and I dip my tongue in for a taste, barely nudging his hardness.

"Fuck yes," he groans softly, trying to restrain his noises of pleasure.

"God...," I whisper, moving to lay between his legs and trying to surpress my own need to vocalize. "And I can't wait to do this again... with walls."

He nods and glances back at his aching, swollen cock, and I take the hint. The one small taste wasn't enough for me either. Grasping his firm length with one hand, I lick from base to tip before suckling slightly at the head. His bitter-sweet fluid against my tongue makes my cock strain even harder against my zipper, and I shift my hips to release some of the pressure. I pause to lick his shaft thoroughly, following one of the pulsing veins to the head and then plunging down his length until he hits the back of my throat. His hands tangle in my hair and soon he's grunting and slightly thrusting into my mouth. I relax my throat, allowing his cock to slide deep.

"Oh hell, Jasper. Oh... Please... Fuck, stop." He pants and pulls at my hair, forcing me to stop.

My mouth pops off of him, and I glance up, blinking at him in confusion. Doesn't he want this?

He understand my look because he suddenly sits up, pulling my mouth to his and devouring my lips. He pulls away just to mumble against me, "You feel amazing but I need you..." He pauses and takes a deep breath, before looking deep into my eyes. "I need you inside me, Jasper."

I lower my lips to his and moan against him, rising slightly to straddle his legs, our hands both roaming freely across each others' skin. My fingers skim down to his hips, and I reach back to grab his ass. He grunts and thrusts forward slightly before snaking his hands between us and fumbling with the button on my shorts.

I know what he wants, and it's what I want, too. I stand, bent at the waist in the small space, and shuck my shorts quickly, throwing them aside, but not before grabbing a condom from my wallet. I also pull over my backpack, knowing there's some lube in there. No one has ever said I wasn't prepared.

He leans back on his elbows, and I hover over him, wrapping an arm around his back while supporting my weight on the other. My thighs slip under his and he wraps his long legs around my hips, shifting closer so our rigid cocks are aligned. He leans forward, brushing his lips against mine once, twice, and I can't take it anymore. The calm, even fire between us begins to blaze hotter and hotter once more. Our teeth clash as our mouths move together, and I begin fumbling in my pack for the lube and almost sigh in relief when my fingers close around the small bottle.

I lean forward, forcing Edward to lie back, before sliding a hand between us to grab his dick. I flip the cap on the lube and liberally coat my fingers to slide back to his waiting ass as my other hand grasps his hard length. I prepare him slowly, feeling his tight heat relax as his soft moans fill the small space. He thrusts his hips between my fingers and my hand, whimpering a little as his abdomen tightens and he sits up slightly.

"Now, Jasper. I need you. I want you now," he grunts before he throws his head back and releases the sexiest groan I have ever heard.

Tearing open the condom, I sheath myself quickly before lubing up and positioning my head at his entrance, my eyes never leaving his. I lift his right leg over my left arm and tangle my fingers with his as I slowly press into him. I try to stifle my urge to thrust and fuck him hard into oblivion and my urge to scream from the amazing and utter bliss of being with Edward like this. He relaxes and I sigh in relief when he begins to rotate his hips, sending sparks of lust straight through me. I lift his other leg and lean forward, pressing a kiss to his swollen lips as I slowly pull out and thrust forward for the first time. We both gasp with the sensation and when I repeat the motion he mirrors my deep groan. I continue, picking up the pace as Edward's noises spur me on.

And then he does the fucking hottest thing anyone has ever done with me. He starts talking.

"Oh, Jasper, your cock is fucking made for me," he babbles quietly, the words falling from his lips quickly, his head shaking side to side. "Hitting...God damn... All the right spots. Right there, baby, right there. Oh my God! Your dick is amazing. Come closer, baby. Kiss me."

This boy doesn't usually have much to say, but this dirty talk, whispered in the small tent, is almost enough to make me come on the spot. I do as I'm told, though, and shift forward to kiss him, and the new angle shifts my body so my stomach is rubbing against his cock with every thrust.

"Ungh...Edward. I'm almost there." As the words leave my mouth, all the warmth in my body concentrates in my groin before exploding through every fiber of my being, rippling through my muscles and bones, forcing my toes to curl and my eyes to shut. I scream none too quietly.

When I come back to my senses, Edward is kissing softly against my cheeks, my chin and finally my lips.

"You are so beautiful when you come," he whispers, before smiling widely. "And I'm pretty sure everyone heard that."

"Yeah, they probably did," I admit, and then Edward shifts slightly, and his amazingly hard cock presses into my abdomen. Fuck, I practically blacked out and he hasn't come yet.

"I'm so sorry, baby," I say, biting my lip as I pull out of him, quickly knotting and tossing the condom.

"It's okay," he starts, but I put my hand over his mouth, earning a lick and a nibble on my fingers.

"No, it's not really. But I'll take care of you." I kneel between his legs again and begin by licking his cock before I finger his balls, sliding my hand further back.

He moans, his rigid length almost quivering at my touch. I slide my fingers into his waiting hole, massaging his gland while sucking him into my mouth.

"Ungh, Jasper. Not going to last lon-." His words cut off in a silent scream, his mouth open as every muscle in his body tightens and clenches and he shoots streams into my throat. I swallow him down, licking and cleaning him as he slowly returns to reality.

I gently clean us with a towel from my bag before I crawl up his body, resting my head next to his as his breathing returns to normal and his eyes regain focus. Eventually, he turns towards me, slinging a leg over my hip and snuggling in closer.

Staring into my eyes, he opens his mouth but then snaps it closed. He repeats this several times and I'm about to ask what he's thinking before he lowers his eyes, his lashes brushing his cheeks, and he begins to talk. "Jasper, _do_ we have an honest chance at something?"

I graze my fingers along his cheek before lifting his chin to kiss him lushly against his too swollen lips. "Yes, baby. I think we do."

I tighten my arms around him and we lie still, tangled in each other, wrapped in bliss and the warm sun filtering through the cloth overhead. His soft breath brushes against my cheek, lulling me to sleep.

~~00~~

I wake to sounds of a campfire popping and the low murmurs of our companions that we abandoned many hours ago. The spicy aroma of Seth's cooking assaults my senses and my stomach grumbles after I have ignored it most of the day.

Edward stirs in my arms, and I smile down at him, kissing his cheek as he blinks up at me.

"Hi, baby," I murmur as I kiss his forehead, wondering briefly if he regrets anything that happened between us. His angelic green eyes, bright with just waking, search my face as if looking for some kind of answers.

"You're really here. It wasn't a dream," he whispers as he runs his hand over my face.

"No, Edward. This is all _very_ real," I say quietly, again wondering what's going through his head.

He searches my face again briefly before pulling me down to him and kissing me thoroughly. I sigh into the kiss, and eventually we pull apart, knowing we have to leave the sanctuary of our tent and go face our friends eventually. I hug him to me one last time before we both gather our clothes and redress, stealing small touches. When we're both decent again, I find myself sitting behind him as he faces the door.

"Ready?" I ask and he nods once before taking a deep breath and releasing it shakily.

Apparently, I'm ready. He's just dressed and completely freaking out.

I pull him back into me before he gets very far, whispering in his ear, "What's wrong, Edward?"

He turns and looks into my eyes, the pain from before still circling the edges. He faces the tent again and takes another deep breath before speaking. "I'm just scared. Leaving this tent... Well, I'm afraid it's going to change everything."

"Of course, everything has changed, Edward. But only for the better. I'm not going anywhere."

I kiss his neck and he twists in my arms, a small smile spreading across his face. I press my lips to his once more before he turns back to the door, unzipping it quickly. He squares his shoulders and stands, stepping slightly away before helping hoist me up from the ground.

I keep his hand in mine, relishing the way it fits just so, and we walk toward the flickering fire light. I know we have a lot to work out between us, and Edward is going to be himself, doubting himself, doubting my feelings for him, doubting us. But I know we can work through this. We _will_ do this.

I squeeze his hand in mine, and he turns to smile at me, for once nothing but light and happiness in his eyes, no fear, no sadness. And then I know he feels the same way.

Together, we will face anything.

~Fin~

..

.

.

* * *

So, what did you think?


End file.
